Wood Ape
Wood Ape is a powerful ape born from the trees of Jungle Thick. His entire being is made out of the strongest wood Jungle Thick has to offer. After his daring rescue of Baboon Jomes with the help of his friends Soy Monkey, Goo Ape, and Clobbah from the dark timeline of Jungle Thin, he has become a notable figure in Jungle Thick. Lore Wood Ape was born during the dawn of Jungle Thick. For centuries, he was merely fused to a jungle tree with only his face being visible. It wasn't until Milk Ape suggested Wood Ape to break out of his tree prison that that Wood Ape was truly free to roam the vast jungle and make friends with the many residents. Baboon Jomes Big Day Off When word got out that Jomes was lost to the 2019 Black Hole, he, along with Soy Monkey and Goo Ape, dove into the Black Hole to rescue their friend. The trio landed in a vast wasteland which they later learned was Jungle Thin, an dark alternate timeline where Milk Ape was defeated by the devilish Chocolate Monkey. As they traveled the wasteland, they happened upon a cave that happened to be the home of Orange Juice Ape. Once the trio befriended the behemoth ape, they rode on his large back and traversed many mountains and hills. Later on, Orange Juice Ape separated from the trio due to a rogue dimensional portal. What came out of the portal was Clobbah, who joined the trio on their quest for Jomes. The now quartet rode on Goo Ape's skateboard to reach a mysterious cave where they heard the voice of Jomes. Before they could reach a cave, they crashed on a desert rock and fell down a hole in the ground. The quartet fell to what seemed like an eternity to an underground lake. They were then saved by Small Mouse, who happened upon the quartet on a search for cheese. The quartet and the mouse escaped the hole and happened upon Baboon Jomes being threatened by Chocolate Monkey. Jomes was able to escape through a black hole to the true timeline and the quartet executed Chocolate Monkey for his misdeeds. Jomes, the quartet, and Small Mouse safely traversed back to the true timeline and Jungle Thick was at peace yet again. Stick Home Over a period of two weeks, Wood Ape constructed his very own stick home. Over these two intense weeks of labor, Wood Ape received help from various residents from both inside and outside of Jungle Thick. Once his home was complete, he received visits from many of his friends such as Wombat, Felheim Legion, Golf Ape, Baboon Jomes, and Mr. Gingles. Jomes' Return to Jungle Thin After hearing word that Baboon Jomes had been trapped in the Jungle Thin yet again from Goo Ape and Small Monkey Red Deere, he teamed up with Chico, Principal Skinner, Grookey, and Red Deere to form Squadron Thin. Their mission was to infiltrate Jungle Thin and extract Baboon Jomes from the jungle prison. During this mission, the team had to fight off against a thinning Skinner merged with Goo Ape. Wood Ape revealed a new ability of his by shrinking down and forming into a seed to sneak through the prison bars to free Jomes and the other prisoners. Once the prisoners were free, all the residents of Jungle Thick were on their way to return home. Suddenly, they were approached by some sort of inner dimensional being, claiming that these adventures to Jungle Thin had weakened the power of the multiverse and jumbled the timeline. The being lets out a giant surge of energy, blinding Wood Ape and the Jungle Thick crew, leaving them with no memory of what happened afterwards. Kong Space Emissary Wood Ape, along with Baboon Jomes, were mysteriously transported to Subspace to face off with many other beings from multiple dimensions against Tabuu and his army of Metalheads. Wood Ape and Jomes teamed up with Grookey, Lancer, Poliwrath, Zekrom, and Bulbasaur to face off the Metalheads. During this battle, Wood Ape revealed to be able to grow to a massive size and become Jungle Ape. Death During his battle with Tabuu in Subspace, Wood Ape took many fatal blows. He lost the energy to maintain his Jungle Ape form and his body shattered into pieces. Tabuu was eventually defeated, but not without the price of Wood Ape's life. Sapling Ape After Wood Ape was destroyed by Tabuu, Baboon Jomes took Wood Ape's head back to Jungle Thick and buried it under the ground. After some time, a seed in Wood Ape's brain started to grow sprouting a flower and with that, Sapling Ape was born. Sapling Ape is a lot smaller and a lot weaker than Wood Ape, but still retains all his memories before being destroyed. It's unknown how and if Sapling Ape can regain all his strength and become Wood Ape again. Ant-Ape and the Apevengers While Wood Ape was regrowing underneath the ground, Principal Skinner and other jungle thick residents were infected with a cybernetic virus called "The Urban Sprawl." This virus planned on taking over Jungle Thick and robotizing every creature that lived there. Skinner took over Wood Ape's stick home during this time and turned it into the Urban Sprawl headquarters. This threat lead Soy Monkey to take the mantle of Captain Soy and assemble the Apevengers, Jungle Thick's mightiest heroes. Wood Ape took the guise of Ant-Ape and was one of the founding members. During the Apevengers assault on the Urban Sprawl, Captain Soy and Ant-Ape battle Mecha King Ghidorah, which Ant-Ape destroyed by jumping into the cyborg kaiju's mouth and messing with its inner mechanics. Captain Soy and Ant-Ape eventually found their way to what used to be the stick home and with the help of Math Monky, began to fight Skinner, also known as C-m0r, himself. Eventually, it took all the Apevengers to combat C-m0r until he was weak enough for the real Skinner's conscious to come through. Skinner realized the only way to stop the Urban Sprawl was self destruction. Skinner died along with Soy Monkey in this battle, but the jungle was saved. Rebirth After the battle against the Urban Sprawl, Sapling Ape felt bad for not being strong enough to save Skinner and Soy Monkey. He vowed to regain his Wood Ape form as soon as possible. Sapling Ape figured that because Soy Monkey was so wise, that there would be some answers as to how to get his original form back on the top of Soy Monkey's mountain. With the aid of a hungry eagle, Sapling Ape made it to Soy Monkey's spring and discovered Baboon Jomes, Wombat, Chico, and Goo Ape relaxing there. The group decided to figure out ways to get the sapling simian to his original form. Jomes thought if Sapling ate a giant pile of bananas, he'd get his strength back, but Sapling couldn't even get through one because of his size. Wombat's idea was to hug Sapling as hard as they could, but nothing happened. Chico's idea was to use gorilla glue to stick branches on to Sapling, but no dice. Goo Ape's idea was to place Sapling on a cliff and wait for lighting to hit the small ape to absorb the energy, but that was too dangerous. Jomes finally realized that Milk Ape may have an idea on how to get Sapling's strength. The group arrives to Milk Ape in his pot where ape advises Sapling to dip himself into the milk since its the life force of Jungle Thick. Sapling Ape took the dip in the pot, but there wasn't enough milk to complete the transformation. Milk Ape sends Sapling to the Milk Temple, where all the milk in Jungle Thick originates from. Once Sapling Ape arrives, he navigates through a maze of chambers and even encounters a Milk Serpent but thankfully his skills of dressing up and acting as Big Boss came into handy. Once Sapling arrived to the center of the temple, he was confronted by the Milk Fish, where he was allowed to dip into the original milk pool of Jungle Thick. The milk was so powerful, the ape was blasted out of the temple and back to his friends, but this time he had regained his Wood Ape form. Cyberstorm After receiving word that Robo Kong was plotting to steal milk from the Milk Temple. Wood Ape decided to round up many residents and outsiders of Jungle Thick to ward off the impending attack. After battling hoards of Robo Kong's minions, Wood Ape and friends were eventually unsuccessful in stopping the android ape. After finding out that Robo Kong was hosting a competition to fight him, Wood Ape decided to attend the matches at the stadium, but unfortunately missed watching all of them due to the long lines at the bathroom. Room for Revenge: The Swamp Ape Saga In a plot to destroy Wood Ape along with many others, Noobmaster69 framed Wood Ape as a spy for the evil Mario Empire. Making this discovery, Mario "Hotel" Mario decided to take out each of the spies one by one. Wood Ape found out about Mario's mission and decided to hide out in the swamp of Jungle Thick. Once Mario made it to Wood Ape, Wood Ape confusingly battled Mario, which lead to the ape's second demise. Horrified by the news, Ban-Ban, one of Wood Ape's newer friends, set out to convince the King of the Cosmos to bring Wood Ape back to life. Things did not go according to plan. The King resurrected Wood Ape, but in the process, merged the ape with the dark hive mind of the jungle swamp. At this point there was no Wood Ape, only Swamp Ape. Swamp Ape swore it upon himself to get revenge on his killer. He travelled to meet up with Mario's next targets, Shaggy and Matt, and battled Mario a second time. With the combined powers of Shaggy, Matt, and Swamp Ape; Mario was left no choice to use the power of his P.L.O.T. armor, seemingly killing his three victims. When Mario was left as his most vulnerable, Noobmaster revealed to the plumber his plan. But little did he know, Mario was a few steps ahead. Instead of killing Matt, Shaggy, and Swamp Ape; Mario healed them with his plot armor and hid them away, thus faking their deaths. Shaggy, Matt, and Swamp Ape then burst on to the scene, and with the help of Mario, destroyed Noobmaster. Mario begged Swamp Ape for forgiveness, and Swamp Ape understood. The ape returned to the swamp without any hope of returning back to normal. Ban-Ban then found out Swamp Ape survived and tried one more time to convince the King of the Cosmos to get Swamp Ape to his original form. In fear of disappointing his wife, the King complied and returned Wood Ape to normal. Wood Ape had to time to relax after returning to normal since he was called to testify in court in the Skinner v Skimmer case. Trivia *Wood Ape has the ability to communicate with the roots of Jungle Thick. *Wood Ape's favorite food are "bunans." *Although his entire body is made of wood, Wood Ape claims to have a heart of gold. *Wood Ape is best friends with Soy Monkey, King of the Mountain; Wombat, who frequently rides on Wood Ape's shoulder; and Baboon Jomes. *Wood Ape knows how to swim. *Wood Ape has a fascination with the legendary Sasquatch and desires to discover the creature's existence one day. *Wood Ape's personal hero is none other than the legendary soldier, Naked Snake aka Big Boss. Because of this, he often dresses up as Snake and sneaks around Jungle Thick. *During the last days of summer, Wood Ape decided to go on vacation to Isle Delfino.